Godzilla vs Goku
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: Just a basic fight short story. couldn't think of enough material for a full story, so it's just a slug fest between two of the most powerfu charactedrs of all time. This short also retcons Dragon Ball GT, as I feel since it wasn't adapted from the original manga, it has no place, and shouldn't have been made at all. Plus, am I the only one who thinks S.S. 4 is a little overkill?


As Godzilla stomps through the streets of Tokyo, one single human out of millions stands his ground. This surprised Godzilla, as none had ever stood up to him before without being accompanied by several hundred humans, and their machines. Not only did this one not have any of those, he wasn't dressed like one of those humans either. What Godzilla didn't know was that he wasn't looking at any ordinary human. Hell, he wasn't even looking at a human. Godzilla was starring at the mightiest saiyne warrior of all time, Son Goku.

Goku had heard a long time ago about the beast known throughout the world as, "The King of The Monster". For so long he had wanted to see The Atomic Saurian for himself, but circumstances never allowed that to happen. But now...the Apex Predator of the kaiju kingdom was there, standing right before him. So now what would happen with a mighty king, and a great warrior starring each other down. On this day, we would find out.

"So you're the big deal that the whole world has been talking about for over fifty years huh," asked Goku.

"Well while I've faced creatures as big as you before, I must say that none of them have been nearly as powerful."

Even though Goku had a confident smile on his face, he was truthful by what he said. He felt Godzilla's power level all the way from the mountains several miles away. And as he flew closer, and closer to Tokyo, Godzilla's power only got more overwhelming. All the other Z warriors, maybe even Vageta might have said' "Forget it," and just flew away in fear. But Goku felt he had to go, he had to face this nuclear demon. Now that he has come up close to Godzilla, The Monster King's power level still hasn't stopped going. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are Godzilla," said Goku as he did a little last minute stretching.

All the while this was going on, Godzilla was growing furious, for he felt the creature he perceived as a human's confidence almost as if it were glowing off of him. In fact the human was glowing. He was glowing blue, and white, like the glow of Godzilla's atomic blast. Godzilla couldn't stand it anymore. He threw he's head up into the sky, and let out an loud echoing roar. The roar itself manged to trigger something Goku had not felt in a long time, a cold shiver of pure fear, that ran down his spine. Then Godzilla stomped his right foot forward.

In a panic, Goku flies up to Godzilla, and faster then any eye on Earth can see, Goku releases a volley of punches to Godzilla's ribs, stomach, legs, arms, neck, and all parts of his head. Godzilla was surprised, not just because the human could fly, but also because his punches managed to cause him a great deal of pain, when combining all the punches he took. On Goku's four hundreth punch, Godzilla's spines started glowing. The glow was then absorbed into his body, allowing Godzilla to release his Nuclear Pulse. Goku went flying for miles, through several buildings, then skidding through the concrete roads, and everything on them.

Goku laid there for several minutes, but then opened his eyes wide when he heard Godzilla's premature victory roar. Scars, and bruises all over his person, and his clothing torn in several places to the point where you could see half his chest, Goku brushed as much dirt off as he possibly could, and he's smile returned shortly after.

"Man, I gotta say, I did not see that coming at all. Okay I know now that this dragon's got fire, and he knows how to use it effectively. Well now I'm gonna show him that I'm no slouge myself," said Goku before he transformed into Super Saiyne 1

"Alright Godzilla, try this on for size," said Goku before he let out a long, and loud battle cry as he raced for Godzilla, with his right fist pulled back for a powerful punch.

Godzilla sensed that Goku was coming. He was too fast to see, but Godzilla's sixth sense that let him know of danger alerted Godzilla to Goku's presence. The Kaiju Apex Predator had no time to be shocked about Goku surviving. Godzilla's back spikes started glowing blue, and this was quickly followed by Godzilla's atomic breath releasing. The beam hit Goku when he was juts three feet away from Godzilla's snout. Goku was sent flying through a building, and landing on the rooftop of another. Goku was not allowed a chance to get up, as Godzilla fired again, sending Goku crashing through another building, and landing on the roof of a smaller building. Then Godzilla fired again, sending him crashing through yet another building, and then through the ground.

The impact crater left was a few miles deep, as well as wide. Now Goku looked like he was wearing torn off jeans, and his body looked like he had just been to Hell, and back. But yet Goku still managed to get back on his feet. He could barely stand on them, but he knew he had to stay up, and fight. What started off as excitement for facing a new, and oh so powerful foe, was replaced by determination to make that no one would have to suffer at the hands of such a vile beast again.

"Alright, that's it Godzilla. I've had enough of your crap, lizard. Prepare to feel my wrath!," Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as he transformed to Super Saiyne 2. Goku flew back to Godzilla's location, but stopped a few feet in front of him, and yelled'

"Take this Lizard!"

And with that, Goku let off a rally of energy orbs into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla shrieked in pain, but quickly retaliated with an atomic blast. But Goku manged to get out of the way in time, and then pulled his lift fist back for a punch. But Godzilla slammed his right fist forward at the same time. The two fist collided. The collision made a thunder like sound that echoed for miles. While Godzilla's hand was broken from the impact, Goku's entire left arm was broken from it. Both combatants shrieked in pain. But Godzilla got over it first, and slammed his left fist down on Goku's body, sending him crashing through the ground. Goku continued to scream in pain. But Goku's screams were muffled by Godzilla stepping on him.

When Godzilla took his foot off, he hunched down to examine his handy work. His eyes went wide with surprise top find Goku's body still in one peice. The surprise in Godzilla's eyes quickly turned to rage, accompanied by an agry growl when he saw Goku get up. This time Goku wasted no words. He transformed right on the spot into a Super Saiyne 3. Goku was still in a lot of pain, but the transformation allowed him the use of his left arm. Goku looked at Godzilla with fires of hatred in his eyes. Goku let out a growl as he fired two energy blasts into Godzilla's chest, causing the Atomic Surian to roar in pain.

Godzilla swung his tail down to try, and squish Goku, but the saiyne warrior flew pass the incoming tail, and drove his left knee into Godzilla's lower jaw, followed by a right roundhouse kick to the side of Godzilla's head. Godzilla was knocked a few steps back, but he lurched his head forward, smashing it into Goku's body, thereby sending him flying. But Goku stopped himself in mid-air. Goku clasped his hands together, and lowered them to his right side.

"Ka...Meha...Me..."

Godzilla swung his tail to try, and smack Goku. But the Super Saiyne 3 flew too fast to see, and reappeared on the left side of Godzilla's head.

"...HA!"

The ever so powerful Kameha-Meha wave smashed into the side of Godzilla's head, causing a gigantic explosion.

Godzilla collapsed onto a pile of buildings, crushing them under his girth. Goku breathed fast, and heavily as he tried as best he could to regain his composure.

"A...giant lizard...like you...shouldn't have been so much trouble. 'CHUCKLES' But at least I got you," said Goku.

He lowered himself to see if in fact, The King Of The Monsters was down for good. As Goku looked the beast up, and down, Godzilla's eyes shot wide open, and he slammed his tail down on Goku, sending him falling down toward Godzilla. Godzilla turned over on his back, and fired his atomic blast up at Goku, sending him flying away to hit the ground. Godzilla got back to his feet, and looked around for Goku. He spotted the saiyne getting up, and swiped his tail across the ground, and sent Goku flying back up into the air. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast, again sending Goku flying away. Godzilla followed in hot pursuit. He looked down at the fallen saiyne, trying to decide what to do with him.

Then Godzilla decided to finish Goku in the most brutal way he knew how, eat him. Godzilla scooped Goku up in his hand, and brought him up close to his mouth. But Goku came to just in time to see what was about to transpire. Not having time to think, Goku raised his hands to the side of his head, and yelled'

"Solar Flare!"

This caused a light so bright, that it temporarily left Godzilla blind. Goku followed up with a flying uppercut to Godzilla's lower jaw. Godzilla had to take a few steps back to keep his balance. Godzilla growled, as he swung down his right hand, and swatted Goku into the ground.

Goku laid in that impact crater, unconscious for twelve minutes. But when he came to, Goku knew what he had to do. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but now he realizes, he has to use two of his ultimate techniques together to defeat Godzilla. So he struggled to get up to his feet, and then said as loud as he could'

"Kaoken times ten!"

A red glow surrounded Goku as he raised his hands to the sky.

"I call upon the winds. I call upon the rivers. I call upon the mountains. I call upon every living thing on the planet, please heed me call. Just a little of your energy is all I need. Please, help me to create...a spirit bomb."

Godzilla looked into the crater, and what he saw confused him. It was Goku, glowing red, struggling to stay on his feet, and struggling to keep his hands held in the air. Godzilla decided it was time to end their bitter struggle. So Godzilla started building up energy in his spikes, which made them glow blue. Then they slowly went from blue, to yellow. Then from yellow, to orange. Suddenly, Godzilla's sixth sense kicked in, and he realized he was in danger. So he fired his premature super breath. This forced Goku to release his premature spirit bomb. Both blasts hit both opponents at the same time. The impact crater left by the the resulting explosion was big enough to have held ten Godzillas. But it only held one, and the body of a half dead saiyne.

Goku opened his eyes. Everything around had been destroyed. There was nothing left for several miles. He then looked, and saw a sight that made him wanna cry. With an echoing moan, Godzilla slowly rose to his feet. Godzilla was not without battle damage. A third of his tail was gone, his left arm was gone, most of his right hand was gone, and he had several giant gashes, and wounds in his body. Part of the skull around where his left eye should be was exposed. Godzilla slowly crawled out of the crater, and headed for the water.

Goku couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in several years that he has met a foe that could take him to, and beyond his limit, even in Super Saiyne 3 mode. So as Goku laid in the crater naked, and in a pool of his own blood, he chuckled before saying'

"Well...I can't say for sure...But you probably got the best of this conflict Godzilla...But you wont get off so easy next time. I'll have your number."

He was referring to his saiyne healing power. When a saiyne is defeated, and left to live, he becomes more powerful then before. Of course what Goku doesn't realize is that Godzilla had a power simaler to this. All his wounds, and missing body parts would be healed, and replaced. Godzilla would also become more powerful then before, so that he may match his opponents in combat. He has used this power several times against foes such as MechaGodzilla, Space Godzilla, and Destroyah. So maybe these two titans are ment to face each other again, and maybe not. But as Goku is left to be found by his frtiends, and family, and heal, and Godzilla sleeps at the bottom of the ocean to heal his wounds, only fate can decide wether these two gods among insects are meant to fight again, or never see each other again for as long as they live.

* * *

**Hello, I missed writing on this site, so I decided to write this short story in my spare time. To my regular readers, I missed you, and I will be putting some more new material on the site in the future. I wont be as fast as I use to be, but trust me, as you follow me on my evolution as a writer, you'll find it well worth the wait. Also, as the second chapter of this story, I'll be doing what is the typed in ****equivalent of a DVD special feature. If you've visited my profile, you'll know I love doing lists for some reason. So the special feature here will be a top 10 list of the top 10 franchises I'll pretty much never write fan fictions for, and I'll explain why. As for you new readers, the only two stories I've written that I can really recommend are Godzilla In Space, and Godzilla On Mythology Island. The first several chapters will be boxed in like this bumper you're reading now, but as I write on I slowly start to learn the art of editing. You see, when I first started here, I didn't care about spacing out diolouge, ofr perfect (or as close to perfect as I've gotten so far) paragraphs. But then two readers helped me to see that if you don't care about certain aspects of the story, neither would the readers. So thanls goes out to those two readers. Also, I hope you enjoyed reading this short as I enjoyed writing it, please remember to leave a review after reading. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff sogning off. It's good to be back!**


End file.
